So if love is so good…how come it hurts? anime
by nickelbackluver-2k4
Summary: this is the anime version of "So if love is so good…how come it hurts?"
1. Introduction

**So if love is so good…how come it hurts?**

**Chapter 1 – Introduction**

Normally shaman king stories have huge big fights and cool ghosts and stuff like that but this story has little to do with that. If you are interested in big fights and stuff I advise that you press the back button and keep looking, I'm sure can find a story like that. Oh and also this is the Anime version not the american version so if some of the characters names aren't familiar to you, close press back and look for the american version e.g. (Trey Racer American and Horo Horo anime).

This story is based mostly on my love life and I'm not sure if this will end in a happy ending (NOTE if you feel sorry for me (not saying you will though) PLZ don't because I hate it when people are sorry for me. It might sound pathetic to some, but it's true) anyway I get on with the story.

(P.S. I don't live in a mansion and I've lived in the outskirts of Newcastle all my life so I have not moved and I live with a family).

Yoh's point of view

Oh and yet another thing (sorry I swear this is the last thing) this story is one of my own so it does not follow the exact story…

* * *

"_I don't believe it I'm finally out of the forest home and into the big city in my own mansion all by myself and as soon as I get there I'm going straight to bed, I'm not used to staying up at 12:00 and I'm not waking up until 12 in the afternoon" _I thought to myself. (Authors note: when words are in italic it means they're thinking).

I got off the bus to see my new home "WOAH THIS HOUSE IS HUGE!" I shouted to myself while walking to my mansion dragging my suitcase which weighed a ton. I opened the door and stood in disbelief, "HOW MANY ROOMS DOES THIS PLACE HAVE!" I shouted. I dumped the suitcases in the first room I came into, which was the living room because there was a TV "phew, I thought I would have to buy a TV" I said to myself with relief "I Just dump these here and unpack tomorrow" I said on my way out of the living room. I walked out of the living room and spent twenty minutes looking for my room in the dark (by the way it was to dark to see the light switches).

The next day I got up at 1 in the afternoon and went into the living room to unpack.

"Well that's It, I'm all finished and now I'm gonna go and get something to eat" I said to myself as I walked across the main hall but I suddenly stopped to a halt as I noticed a letter and a package addressed to me, near the door.

"From the Secretary of Mr Joe Henson, Headmaster of Cantata High" I read out allowed "My Dad must have enrolled me in this school".

"You have been accepted into Cantata High. With this letter is a package containing your uniform and books necessary for your studies. You will start school on the 10th of May" I read out aloud "Wait a second…that's tomorrow. I had better get ready…WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!" I said to myself.

Well that's it for this chapter please review and see what happens in the next chapter entitled "1st day at school"

* * *

Next time on **So if love is so good…how come it hurts?"**

A fairly sized blond girl came towards me and sat next to me "Hi whats your new here, whats your name?" she said with a small smile on her face

She stared at me through-out the lesson _"does she fancy me?"_


	2. 1st day at school

**Chapter 2 – 1st day at school**

"Well the shopping's done I've got everything I need for tomorrow I wonder what my first day at the school will be like, well I'll see tomorrow" I said to myself.

(Authors Note: I'm just gonna jump to the next day because Yoh doesn't do anything of particular interest until tomorrow).

The next day came and I was so nervous I just couldn't stop shaking my legs.

I arrived at Cantata High and finally stopped shaking my legs. A boy about half my size came towards me "Hey I haven't seen you around are you new here?" said the short boy "Yea I arrived here two days ago" I replied "cool, My names Manta by the way, what's yours?" asked Manta "My names Yoh Asakura" At that moment the first bell rang and me and my new friend went to class.

I sat down at the desk nearest the window then a fairly sized blond girl came towards me and sat next to me "Hi, your new here, what's your name?" she said with a small smile on her face "Hey, I'm Yoh, what's your name "My names Anna". "Is there something you would like to share with the class" said the teacher who just appeared out of nowhere "No Miss" said Anna and Me "Good well anyway, everyone this is our new student Yoh Asakura" "Hello Yoh" said everyone in the class "eeerrr hey" I said.

I looked over to Anna she saw me and gave a little wave. She stared at me through-out the lesson _"does she fancy me?" _I thought to myself.

At break Manta gave me the tour of the school and the bell went again for the next lesson but on the way there I met up with Anna "Yoh I've been meaning to ask, do you wanna get together sometime?" asked Anna quietly "eerr sure how about my house after school" I suggested "THAT WILL BE GREAT SEE YOU THEN" she shouted with happiness as she ran off to her lesson.

"_You Know I think she fancys me!"_

Well that's this chapter, next chapter entitled "Together" coming soon

Next time on "So if love is so good…how come it hurts?"

"Yoh I know I've only known you for one day but I have an important question to ask you…Can I…


End file.
